<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snufkin's Next Meal by Bareback Ruvyzvat (Anchorsville)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752260">Snufkin's Next Meal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchorsville/pseuds/Bareback%20Ruvyzvat'>Bareback Ruvyzvat (Anchorsville)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Moominvalley (Mumintroll | Moomins), Why wont they confess already, Yum, i hate stinky, murrmin, snufkin x moomin - Freeform, this is hot, this is pretty gay, very serious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:53:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchorsville/pseuds/Bareback%20Ruvyzvat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snufkins Next Meal ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snufkin's Next Meal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/owosyndrome/gifts">owosyndrome</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slurp slurp Snufkin eats Moomin ass</p>
<p>The end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>